Brocks Siblings
Brock's siblings, known in fanon as the Brocklings, are the nine younger brothers and sisters of Brock. They are the children of Flint andLola, and appear to all be relatively close in age. They all first appeared in Brock's care in Showdown in Pewter City. The most notable among them is the oldest son after Brock, Forrest (Japanese: ジロウ Jirō), who was first referred to by name and became more defined than the rest of the children in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. The remaining childrens' names were listed in Grating Spaces: Salvadore (Japanese: サブロウ Saburō), Yolanda (ヨモコ Yomoko), Tommy (ゴロウ Gorō), Cindy (ムツコMutsuko), Suzie (ナナコ Nanako), Timmy (ヤオキ Yaoki), and the twins Billy (クロウ Kurō) and Tilly (トオコ Tōko). Like Brock and their father, they all have very narrow, squinty eyes and coarse textured hair. None of the children inherited Lola's eyes, though some seem to have skin and hair color closer in tone to their mother's. History All the children are extremely close to their big brother Brock, and they seem to view him as more of a parent figure than their own parents. This is understandable, given both Flint and Lola left home to pursue their own interests, leaving all the children, the house and the Pewter Gym all in the care of Brock, their oldest son. He took on all these heavy responsibilities and cared diligently for all his brothers and sisters, proving his devotion and love for his family. They all love him in turn; in their debut episode, when he was losing a battle, they all grabbed onto the opposing Trainer Ash Ketchum because they knew their big brother didn't want his Onix hurt. Whenever Brock battles at the Gym, his siblings watch and root for him. With the exception of Forrest, they are too young to train Pokémon and have none of their own. Salvadore, as the third oldest brother, acts as referee during Forrest's battles at the Gym (although if Brock is battling, then Forrest himself takes over this responsibility). Trivia * The names Tommy, Cindy, Suzie and Timmy were first used in the episode Showdown in Pewter City. At the time, it was not noted which was which. Presumably, Suzie was the one in the orange dress who ripped her skirt, because when Brock is leaving he tells Flint, "Suzie always rips her dresses, so you'd better learn how to sew." * The youngest of Brock's siblings, Tōko, was referred to by her Japanese name in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. However, when Grating Spaces aired she was referred to as Tilly. * All of Brock's younger siblings contain a numeric element in their name: ** Jirō: 二郎 Jirō, second son ** Saburō: 三郎 Saburō, third son ** Yomoko: 四 yo-'', four ** Gorō: 五郎 ''Gorō, fifth son ** Mutsuko: 六つ mutsu-'', six ** Nanako: 七 ''nana-'', seven (girl) ** Yaoki: 八 ''ya-'', eight ** Kurō: 九郎 ''Kurō, ninth son ** Tōko: 十 tō-'', ten * It is implied in ''Pocket Monsters: The Animation that Brock's siblings and possibly even Brock himself may not have been sired by Flint, as it mentioned that Lola, prior to ultimately abandoning her family, had "married again and again and had dozens of kids" in a desperate attempt to keep Pewter Gym (due to her various husbands fleeing when they were losing due to the strict regulations of running a gym). Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Kanto Region